


【HP|GS】呼吸

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bipolar Disorder, GGSS, Lots of Psychological Description, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, References to Depression, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, description of death, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOC，现代AUcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林，前后有意义心理医生戈X躁郁症患者萨无意冒犯抑郁患者和躁郁患者。Warning：包含对死亡的描写，大量萨心理描写，疑似单向恋爱，致郁向“我爱你，格兰芬多医生。”
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	【HP|GS】呼吸

1、  
戈德里克毫不犹豫地拒绝了萨拉查。  
“不可以。”他放柔了声线，并刻意轻缓了语速，严肃且清楚地说，“我很抱歉，但是我必须拒绝你的告白。根据英国心理协会的规则*，心理学工作者不得与接受治疗的患者发生亲密关系。”  
萨拉查并不意外，这份拒绝甚至可以说是在意料之中。他又问：“那脱离医患关系呢？你对我的感情是什么样的？”  
戈德里克的声音温柔而冷酷：“病情严重的患者通常会对心理咨询师产生异样的感情，而患者经常会模糊这种感情的定义。我坚持我的观点，我对你的回答依旧是拒绝。”  
“你为什么不选择欺骗我呢？”萨拉查有点失望地看着戈德里克，“如果你接受我，我觉得我的情况会乐观一点。”  
“我们之间已经建立了一定程度的信赖关系，这对于你的治疗至关重要。所以我并不想让这种关系出现破裂的可能。”戈德里克顿了顿，还是选择捅破事实，“而且你不需要我的欺骗，不是吗？你知道我会拒绝你的。我的拒绝并不会使你的病情更加消极。”  
萨拉查收回了外露的一点情绪：“你说得对。作为一个患者，很高兴你对我的情绪发展如此了解。”  
“谢谢你的夸奖。否则我也不会成为资深的心理医生，并成为你的选择了。”  
戈德里克看见萨拉查在唇角展露出一个矜持的笑容。  
“是的，能成为你的患者是我的荣幸，并且我还是会选择向你告白。”萨拉查平静地说，“我想再说一次。”  
“我爱你，格兰芬多医生。”  
  
2、  
萨拉查处理完今天的工作的时候，客厅时钟的时针稳稳地指向“10”。  
他关掉自己所有的联系方式，然后走进浴室。  
他的浴室没有浴缸。  
于是他将洗手池的水龙头开到最大，关上下水道的入口。水流哗啦啦地涌出，用力地撞击到米色的陶瓷上，打出白色的水花。水位正飞快地上升。  
萨拉查疲倦地看着金属质地的水龙头，他在上面看见了自己极尽扭曲的脸。白炽灯的灯光从背后打下，过曝的光线让他的脸更加模糊。  
今天是星期六。他想。  
水漫过洗手池的边缘，打湿了他的脚。  
他惊醒一般，伸手关上水龙头。  
明天是星期日。他继续想。  
萨拉查踢掉脚上的拖鞋，赤脚踩在冰凉的瓷砖上。寒意迅速从脚底窜上身体的每一个角落，沿着身体每一处的毛细血管。  
他感到温暖的冰冷。  
他屈起手指弹了弹水面，溅起几滴水珠沾上镜面。  
萨拉查弓起腰背，将脸埋入水中，先是鼻尖，然后是下巴，再然后是嘴唇、眼睛，最后是耳朵。于是他整张脸便浸没在洗手池的水中。  
冰凉背后是一片静默。  
水封住了他的口鼻，剥夺了他的呼吸，淹没了他的听觉。脸上和脚底传来的冰凉连成一条线，将他牢牢地串在这个世界。在一片静默中，他听见自己的血液以血管为河床，从身体的细枝末节开始奔腾、咆哮，最后汇成大江大河，心脏在为它而奋力鼓掌，神经末梢在舒展，灵魂的残影从身体上虚晃而过，胸口隐约的疼痛像针一样刺入肋下。  
他在一片黑暗中看到了一片白。  
萨拉查逐渐感到窒息。  
在感受到肺部开始燃烧的时候，萨拉查从水中抬起脸，在水珠的阻拦下睁开眼睛。眼前的世界比之前更加清晰透彻，透着白色的光泽。  
萨拉查用手擦掉脸上的水渍，缓缓地深呼吸。  
他摁开下水道，水池冒出一个小小的旋涡。  
穿上拖鞋，萨拉查细致地给自己洗了一个澡。他披上浴袍，走出潮湿的浴室。时针指向“11”。  
萨拉查非常板正地平躺在床上，胸口对着天花板，手交叉叠放在小腹上。被子的边缘刚好卡在脖子上。他闭上眼睛，黑暗便笼罩了过来。  
客厅时钟的哒哒声被清晰地放大，时间的马蹄踏在耳畔。门是关上的，窗是封紧的，但是在黑暗中隐藏着一只只眼睛，或睁或闭地盯着床上的人。  
萨拉查感觉自己灵魂的绒毛在与黑暗的摩擦中燃烧起来。那些眼睛便无动于衷地看着他灵魂在燃烧，甚至审视着他的灰烬。脑袋又沉又胀，肋下又开始隐隐作痛。他想从厨房里抓出一把刀——什么样的刀都可以，只要是锋利的——划破那些眼睛，让那些眼睛支离破碎，不再拥有视力，然后再刺入自己的大脑或者是肋下，也许这样就能减轻他的痛苦。  
眼睛们倏忽全部睁开，瞳孔放大，血管鼓张。萨拉查掀开被子下床，从床头摸出安眠药和水杯，就着水吞下两粒。  
时针指向“2”。  
他躺回床上，把被子拉至头顶，完全地罩住自己。  
眼睛们应该是闭上了。  
萨拉查侧蜷着进入睡眠。  
明天是星期几？他在光怪陆离的梦里想。  
  
3、  
“我看过你的检查报告了。”戈德里克沏了一杯茶递给萨拉查，萨拉查微笑着接了过去，“大部分诊疗判断我都支持其他医生的观点。”  
萨拉查问：“剩下的那少部分你怎么看？”  
“结合我和你的聊天以及我的观察，”戈德里克温和地说，“我认为你是躁郁症，而不是抑郁症。躁郁症在学术上称为双相情感障碍。除了重度抑郁以外，我认为你还有轻度狂躁，但是在之前的诊断中没有表现出来。”  
萨拉查沉吟片刻，赞同道：“你很敏锐。”  
“不，我要感谢你愿意对我打开心扉。”他们都坐在柔软的椅子上，茶杯上白色的热气冒了出来，空气中飘散着轻微的橘子的香味，“你很擅长掩饰自我。尤其是在对话的前一半，你和正常人毫无差异，并没有展现出特别的感情倾向。”  
“哦？那还有后一半呢？”  
但是戈德里克并没有直接回答这个问题，他转而说：“根据你提供给我的资料，在我之前，你找过两位精神医生和三位心理咨询师。他们都是资历高、有经验、有口碑的人。他们提供的治疗方案在我看来是毫无指摘的。”  
“我也这样认为。”  
“但是你依旧选择了放弃他们，选择了我。虽然在对话的后一半，你仁慈地泄露了你的情绪，从而让我的观察符合部分你的诊断书，甚至改变了我的判断。”戈德里克看见萨拉查专注地看着他，“我对自己的能力很有自信，但并不觉得自己能比那五位医生厉害许多。我不知道你选择我的原因。”  
萨拉查开玩笑道：“也许是因为你长得比他们都帅吧。”  
戈德里克也跟着笑了起来，他摸了一下自己的脸：“谢谢夸奖。回到之前的话题，你的所有行为都在告诉我：你的内心不仅在逃避现实，还在逃避治疗。”  
“优秀的观察能力和推断能力。”萨拉查欣赏地说，“我认为我的选择是对的。”  
戈德里克翻了翻手上的资料：“对于你的情况，我是推荐除了药物治疗和心理治疗之外，再加上一两次的催眠治疗进行辅助。”  
“催眠治疗？我听他们说过。”  
“它就是通过催眠的手法对患者下一段积极的心理暗示。但是我必须诚实地说，催眠治疗不一定会有效果，甚至有可能失败。”戈德里克无奈地笑了一下，“但是一旦起效，它会变得十分有用，甚至能够帮助患者摆脱对药物的依赖。”  
“听起来很有意思。”萨拉查不置可否，“但我需要再考虑一下。”  
“好的。那我还有一个问题，你的药还有在吃吗？”  
萨拉查笑了笑：“你希望我吃吗？”  
戈德里克摆正了神色：“当然，依照你的病情，单靠心理治疗是控制不住的。你必须吃药。”  
萨拉查放下没喝过一口的茶。  
“我会的。”  
  
3、  
萨拉查挑选了一个靠近窗户的地方。这家咖啡厅的窗户是落地窗，所以他的视野十分开阔，能看见天上飘着的云朵和地上行走的路人。  
窗帘的颜色是热情的红色，和蓝色的天空辉映起来非常好看，而它又是收束起来的，因此下午的阳光便灿烂地照进来。空气中漂浮的灰尘也因染上金色而显得可爱起来，像精灵一样旋转飞舞。店里有人占领了一小块地盘，小声而轻巧地敲击着键盘，遥远、灵活如催眠的乐章。咖啡、三明治和小松饼的味道配合得异常融洽，它们交织着沉淀下来。  
这一切都那么的温暖、可爱。  
但萨拉查不觉得。  
他一个人霸占着一张四人桌。在周围安静的喧闹中，他觉得自己是一个人形的棕色瓶子，外表磨砂，里面装着孤独、绝望和谋杀，却没有人看得见。  
这个四人桌虽然放置在阳光照射的范围内，但是他依旧觉得寒冷，觉得他正在被世界遗弃：下面的街道和咖啡厅的走廊人来人往，那仅仅是另一个世界投射出来的镜像，而他坐在世界的交界处，被困守在椅子上，无法动弹，也无法触碰。  
一个棕色玻璃瓶，被放在了一个空的罐头里。  
直到一束燃烧的金色火焰闯进他的视野。  
萨拉查看到戈德里克在笑。  
仿佛有轻微的咔嚓一声，他与正常世界之间的、状似玻璃的隔膜突然就被撞击了，延伸出来的裂纹随着火焰的走进而变得密集。火焰越来越近，最后停到他的桌子前。  
于是，壁垒轰然倒塌，世界的喧闹追随着问候正常地响起，如潮水一般涌上来，争先恐后地钻进他的耳朵。色彩从分界线开始侵占黑白。  
“下午好，萨拉查。”  
戈德里克和之前不太一样，他与在心理治疗室相比随性了很多，半长的金色卷发扎了一半，剩下的披在肩头，他穿着带帽卫衣和破洞牛仔裤，一边耳朵戴着银色耳环，一对长腿直直地支棱在地上，随性反而让他整个人都锐利起来。  
萨拉查喉结剧烈地滚动了一下。  
“下午好，格兰芬多医生。”  
戈德里克做出一个暂停的手势，他眨眨蓝色的眼睛，熟稔地笑道：“工作之外我可不想再当心理咨询师了。我认为脱离医患身份，我们已经是可以成为朋友的关系了。你说呢？”  
“是的，你说得对。”  
“那你叫我戈德里克吧，怎么样？”  
“好的，戈德里克。”  
戈德里克拿起放在萨拉查对面的纸条。纸条上面写着“No.767”。  
“767号，这是你要等的人吗？要是他还没来，我可以先坐下吗？”  
萨拉查听见自己的心脏在怦怦直跳，身体内部的声音突然被放大，如雷贯耳，于是他细微地摇了摇头：“没关系，你坐吧。他已经来了。”  
“噢，非常感谢。”戈德里克坐下来，把纸条重新捋平，端正地放在面前。  
“你需要点点什么吗？我这家店我经常来，他们的蛋糕还算不错。”  
戈德里克摇摇头：“暂时不需要，还有人在等我。我过来和你聊一会儿就得走了。”  
萨拉查手指弹动了几下，然后点点头：“好的，我知道了。”  
“我过来是因为我觉得你可能想要有一个人聊会儿天。”戈德里克的眼睛深邃，“你有什么想说的吗？”  
萨拉查有点惊喜也有点尴尬，他难得有点磕磕绊绊:“啊，是的，是的，你说的没错。我想要有个人陪我聊一会儿，而其他人总是读不懂我的语言。我很高兴你能过来，但是——但是我并不知道可以聊些什么。”  
戈德里克把手搁在椅背上，眼神巡视着周围:“没关系，放轻松。和我什么都可以聊。”最后他眼神落在萨拉查手边的咖啡杯上，“那我们聊一聊你的咖啡吧，怎么样？”  
“——好啊。”萨拉查暗自深吸一口气，“当然可以。”  
三块奶精松散地摆在旁边的小碟子上，一杯牛奶摆得更远。咖啡已经失去热气，咖啡的颜色深沉，表面平静，没有一个泡沫的起伏。咖啡勺孤零零地被放在咖啡碟上，没有动过的痕迹。  
“黑咖啡吗？”戈德里克问，“我觉得它太苦了。你不觉得吗？”  
萨拉查也垂眼看向自己的咖啡:“还行吧，总归它闻起来很香。它应该好喝。”顿了顿，他又说，“我只能喝黑咖啡。”  
戈德里克兴致盎然起来:“我觉得你可以多尝试一下别的口味。比如在里面加一团冰淇淋，尤其是香草冰淇淋，它就会变成一道相当美味的甜品，德国人就偏爱咖啡和冰淇淋的合作；或者学学爱尔兰人吧，往里面倒入适当的酒，一颗巨大的酒心巧克力就出现在你的面前！噢，当然，你在喝黑咖啡，在煮黑咖啡之前你可以要求他们加点盐，这样就能保留黑咖啡的香味而减少苦涩了。”  
“你对咖啡的研究十分丰富。听起来它们都很美味。我甚至有一点迫不及待想尝试它们了，但是看起来我们并没有充足的条件。”  
戈德里克伸手拿过一颗奶精，他眨眨眼睛。他的眼睛就像白天闪烁的两颗蓝色星星。  
“没关系，我们可以从简单的开始做起。比如——”他夹起一块方糖，轻巧地放入咖啡中，“让我们从加方糖开始尝试第一步。方糖可以增加咖啡的甜度，但并不影响咖啡的香味。”  
他拿起咖啡勺轻轻搅拌了几下，然后把咖啡杯挪到萨拉查正前方。  
萨拉查迟疑地呆坐了片刻，端起杯子啜了一口。他的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下移动。  
“怎么样？是不是很棒？”戈德里克期待地问。  
萨拉查点评道:“正像是你说的。很美好，很甜。”  
戈德里克建议:“那里还有两个方糖。你要不要试试自己再加一块方糖？那样子味道会更棒。”  
这次萨拉查迟疑得更久了，但戈德里克很有耐心地等待着他。也许是他的表情是那样的真挚而热忱，当他认真地看着别人的时候，他漂亮的蓝色眼睛便给人以一种深情而专注的错觉。  
萨拉查伸出来手，他注意到自己的右手有细微的颤抖，但他控制不住。于是萨拉查就这样颤着手，学着戈德里克的样子夹了一块方糖进去，并搅拌几下。他又抬起眼瞧了戈德里克一眼，他有点琢磨不出这个人有没有注意到他手异样的表现。  
戈德里克仍是那副真诚的模样。  
萨拉查低头喝了一口，有一瞬间他觉得自己的灵魂热泪盈眶。  
“很好喝。非常感谢你的建议。”他说。  
戈德里克得意地笑了一下:“你满意就好。啊，”他回头张望了一下过来的方向，“我朋友在催我了。我恐怕要先走一步了。”  
“好的。”萨拉查立刻回应道，“那请你带走这个号码牌吧。”  
“那你等的人呢？”  
萨拉查露出一个相当柔软的笑容:“他来了，又走了，并且不会回来了。”他看着戈德里克，“你收下吧，这张号码牌留下也没有什么意义了。”  
戈德里克沉默了片刻，点点头说:“好，我听你的。”他相当认真地把自己面前的纸条折好，然后平整地放入牛仔裤的口袋里。  
萨拉查就这样注视着他。  
收好号码牌之后，戈德里克下意识笑道:“那我先走了。再见。”  
萨拉查也笑道:“再见。”  
他目送着金发男人离开这张四人桌，向咖啡厅的门口走去，走到一个女人的身边。女人抱怨似的地锤了金发男人的肩膀一下，然后两人一起走远。在人群交错的下一个瞬间，他们的身影同时消失了。  
世界没有残忍地将他重新隔离，而是难得怜悯地认同了他。世界的喧哗便安静地流过他的身体。  
随着时间的流逝，阳光更近了。  
萨拉查喝完了这杯加了两块方糖的咖啡。  
  
4、  
戈德里克肩部舒展，掌心向上靠在桌上：“你愿意和我交流一下你的家庭吗？你知道的，家庭对一个人的影响是巨大的。这个道理同样适用于躁郁症。”  
萨拉查陷入思考之中，他的十指相扣放在膝上。  
“别担心，我会包容你的一切。”戈德里克继续说，他的笑容温暖而柔和，“你所有的想法都是合理的、符合情绪的。它们不会让我感觉到诧异、奇怪、矫情、质疑或者其他负面情绪。同样地，它们也不会让我感觉到同情、怜悯和惋惜。而且我保证，我尊重你的一切想法，保持客观、中立的态度，接下来你说的一切我不会说出去。这不仅限于我的职业道德。”  
萨拉查近乎审视地凝望着戈德里克。  
这个心理咨询室布置地十分温馨，抱枕与玩偶挤在柔软的椅子上，空气清洁器排放着蒸腾的香薰，桌上的多肉开了小花，书、纸、笔规整地放在一起，但有一本书倒扣着放在小飘台上，下面压着毛茸茸的垫子，墙壁不是单一的白色，它被贴上了花里胡哨又俏皮可爱的壁纸。  
同样的，戈德里克看上去也很温暖。金色卷发被整齐地梳成一个低马尾，马尾和下巴压着高领毛衣多出来的领子，放在桌子上的手腕带了一圈木珠子，鼻梁上架了一副黑框眼镜，耳环被提前摘下来了。他的唇角微翘，鼻梁高挺，深蓝透澈的眼睛像海一般包容，又像光一样明亮。  
萨拉查扣紧十指，收拢臂肘，开口轻声说道：“我有一间公寓。”  
他的声音像一只羽毛那样柔软而缓慢地落在桌子上。  
戈德里克认真地聆听，他的目光礼貌而专注地放在萨拉查身上。  
“这间公寓其实很便宜，再购买十个这样的公寓对我来说也不成问题。但我选择了它。它很小，只有一厅两室，三个房间的大小差不多，浴室和厕所合二为一。因为它太小了，所以没有空间给浴缸。我的卧室也很小，除了我的床，就只够放得下一个衣柜。于是另一间我把它当做了书房。”  
“对你而言，小公寓很舒适。”  
“是的。它很狭小得有些窘迫，但我很满意，它给了我从没有过的安全感。”  
“当你舒服时，那就是最好的。”  
萨拉查的语速很慢，尾音比平时要长，甚至偶尔有几下停顿。戈德里克知道，那是思考和回忆的迹象。  
“我睡觉时有一个怪癖。那就是把被子盖过头顶。我曾经尝试过不这样做，但我闭着眼睛一直躺到六点都没有产生任何睡意。我听见我的灵魂难受而焦躁地尖叫，它手舞足蹈，在空气里刮擦出尖锐刺耳的声音。可是一旦我把被子盖上来，里面稀薄而沉闷的空气就会安抚住我的灵魂，我能比较轻易地哄它入睡，但这种方法偶尔也会失效。”  
戈德里抓住了一个单词：“灵魂？你能感受到你的灵魂吗？”  
“当然，我能很清晰地感受到我的灵魂，因为它和我的身体时常会分离开来。”  
“你能描述一下什么情况下你的灵魂和身体会分开吗？”  
“通常是晚上，睡觉前最为清晰，我的灵魂会不规则地波动，我甚至能感受到它身上的绒毛。有时候也会在白天，也许只是风轻轻吹一下，我的灵魂就飘荡出去了。但更多的情况下，它只是分离开一部分，而正是这一部分和外界摩擦，它就一下子燃烧起来了。”  
“那感觉一定很奇妙。”  
“也许吧。”萨拉查不置可否，“确诊前后，我专门读了一些心理学相关的书籍，我从中知道了一个词组：认知失调。我分析了一下我自己，我喜欢小公寓、喜欢蒙头睡，都来源于我感到窒息而产生的认知失调，它们能够缓解因不协调而带来的焦虑感。”萨拉查说完，抿上了嘴巴。  
“身为一个心理学的从业者，我认为你分析得很正确。”  
戈德里克又耐心地等了萨拉查一会儿，他知道他将要说什么。  
“我的窒息感来源于我的原生家庭。”萨拉查喃喃道。  
“我从小受到我父亲的管束。他十分严厉，而且不能容许我的一点错误。只要他发现我在任何方面没有符合他的要求，他便会责罚我。”  
戈德里克的声音依旧柔和，像是温柔的安抚：“他是怎么责罚你的？他会打你吗？”  
“会，但这未免也太低级了。”萨拉查用近乎不屑的冷漠语气说，这次他语速快了很多。  
他又停了下来了，他的眉头紧接着皱了起来，他的双手交握，拇指互相紧扣着，指甲摁刮出白色的痕迹。然后他舒展眉头，松开了手。  
“他会把我锁进房间，不许开灯，不许吃喝，不许换气——当然，他不会管我哭喊，因为我的哭喊没有任何人的理会——一直到他规定好的时间把我放出来。那个房间很大，而且很空，地上的灰尘被我滚干净，我摸索着，却只能摸索到无尽的黑暗。”  
萨拉查的语气很冷淡，仿佛在说与自己无关的事情。  
“那你的母亲呢？”  
“在家里，我的父亲拥有绝对的权利，而我的母亲是我父亲的附庸，父亲是她的一切，她不会质疑我父亲的任何决定。但她会在我关禁闭后对着我垂泪——她说，不，她祈求我留下来：我知道你很难受，但你可不可以努力忍受一下？你父亲做的一切是为了你好。”  
“你的父亲是怎么管束你的？”  
“他会对我的学习、行走、饮食、睡眠和时间等一切可以观察到的方面进行严格的规定。”  
戈德里又抓住了一个单词：“他是如何观察你？”  
“像学习那样有成绩做指标的直接使用。时间规划有一个详细的时间制定表。行走姿势和用餐礼仪都在他的视线范围内，饮食由他吩咐私人厨师负责。对于睡眠，姿势与时长也有要求，因为他也需要睡眠，所以他会在我的房间装上监控。”  
“极尽苛刻。”戈德里克忍不住评价。  
萨拉查继续陈述：“小时候我没有能力，逃不出去。但长大后，即使我成为了我家公司的CEO，父亲也放手让我控制我自己，我发现我也逃不开我父亲的掌控。我身上的一举一动、一言一行，都存在着我父亲强烈的雕塑痕迹；我现有的人格的塑造也是基于我父亲基于的蓝图；它们无时无刻不在提醒我：你自由了，也失去自由了。”  
“你在否认自己。”  
“对。但这不是事实吗？我受管教的过去塑造了现在的我，而过去我甚至没有参与其中，我只是一个机器或者容器，听从指令或者灌输。我时常质疑我存在的意义，也许我只是一把相对趁手的工具。我管理着公司，处理着日常事务。是的，我可以称得上一个优异的CEO，我有这个自信，但我却对目前的生活获得不了一点真实感。现在时间的流逝对我来说具有模糊性，我的记忆时常拉扯我回到被我父亲监管的小时候。所以当我思考起我的存在时，我并不存在。”  
萨拉查最后给自己下了一个结论：“我对这一切都感到窒息。”  
“那你觉得现在坐在我面前的人是谁呢？”  
戈德里克温柔地问。  
“一个名叫萨拉查·斯莱特林的行尸走肉。”  
萨拉查答道。  
戈德里克却对萨拉查说：  
“可是我看到的只有你。”  
  
5、  
“我有十一个放纵的计划。”萨拉查说。  
“具体有什么？”  
“蹦极、跳伞、深潜、攀岩、冲浪、滑板……”  
“这只有六个。还有五个呢？”  
萨拉查脸上绽放出一朵笑容，他带着一丝热切地看着戈德里克：“我还没想好。不如我邀请你来帮我填补剩下的计划？”  
“让我来看看，唔，这些计划看起来并不符合你的性格。”  
“所以它们是放纵的。”  
戈德里克终于问道：“你真的想做这些吗？认真地？”  
萨拉查坦诚道：“不，也许他们仅仅是计划上的计划。实话说，我对这一切都没有兴趣，我只是在网络上搜到了它们，但填补计划能让我感到满足。”  
“那好吧，我想想。填上写作、阅读、画画和跑步？他们并不困难，也许你会有一点兴趣？”  
“挺好的。还差一个。”  
“我暂时想不出了。也许在未来的某一天，你灵光一现，就补全了它。”  
“那先空着吧。”  
彼时他们靠坐在桌子前，桌子上摆着一张白纸，上面整齐地写着“HAVE ELEVEN LIBERATED PLANS”。那是戈德里克给萨拉查布置的任务，他说对未来的规划会加强他对自己的认知，并加强对活着的渴望和快乐，所以最好列一个清单，把计划一一写上去。于是几个月后，萨拉查邀请戈德里克来到了他的家里，并一起进入了书房，他们坐在同一张桌子前对同一张纸笔画未来。  
这份计划暂时告一段落，萨拉查问：“我有点渴了，你可以帮我热一杯牛奶吗——牛奶就在冰箱，其他你自便。”  
“当然可以。”戈德里克出了书房。  
萨拉查把目光放回纸上，对着这张纸发愣。  
门没有完全关上，漏了一丝缝。门外有脚步声从缝里溜进来，一直钻进萨拉查的脑袋里。他不由自主地向门缝侧耳。脚步声停住了，冰箱开门的声音，塑料袋摩擦的声音，拉屉箱的声音，冰箱关门的声音，脚步声又响起、又停住，玻璃碰撞的声音，水声。他听着这些声音，早上起来隐隐烦躁的心忽然就平静下来，他像是被这些声音吵醒，思绪逐渐被抹去灰尘，脑袋获得了难得的清醒。他听着这饱含烟火的声息，一直隐藏的隔膜无声无息地消失了，他觉得平时所没有的由衷的安宁。  
他从没有听过这种日常生活的声音：小时候家里每个人走路的声音都悄无声息，父亲和母亲时常像幽灵一般出现；长大后在公司，从来他能听到的，只有匆匆而过的、急促的、高跟鞋或皮鞋踏地的声音；在公寓里的时候，他一个人住着，甚至连从沙发走到厨房都不愿意动弹，更别说这些温馨、安详、平常的碎响了。  
萨拉查又听了一会儿，目光移回纸上。  
戈德里克说得对，也许在某一天，他灵光一现，就补全了这份计划。  
比如距离不远的现在。  
萨拉查执起笔，在“11”后面写：  
“Fall in love”  
他看着自己的字，又听了一下外面轻快的细响，身体里突然涌上一股沉重的罪恶感，这种罪恶感系着他的心下垂——他不应该拉别人下水的，井盖下方只需要他一个人呆着就好。  
萨拉查又把最后一行划掉。深色的几条线画在上面，远看就像纸张多出来的伤疤。  
他折起来扔进脚边的垃圾桶里，又拿出一张新纸，写上第一个单词“PLANS”，他往下写，还是空出了最后一行。  
“11”后面跟着的仍是一串空白。  
脚步声近了。  
戈德里克用肩膀撞开门，一只手拿一杯牛奶，一只手端着一碟切好的水果。  
“你要的热牛奶。”他轻轻晃了一下手中的杯子，“我还把刚刚带过来的水果切了。你要不要来吃一点？水果包含糖分，糖分能够让人心情变好。”  
“谢谢。”萨拉查接过牛奶，但没有喝，只是用手捂着。  
戈德里克把水果盘放在桌子上，上面插着两根叉子。他没有急着吃。  
“我刚刚想了想，觉得你放纵的计划很妙。虽然它们看起来不是很符合你的性格，但是能够充分发泄出你的情绪，因为它们足够刺激。”戈德里克眨眨眼睛，“我热牛奶的时候查了一下，最近的可以蹦极的地方只需要开车一个半小时。你想去体验一下吗？”  
萨拉查有些犹豫：“不……”  
戈德里克笑了笑，道：“你先喝一口牛奶，再吃一块水果。”  
萨拉查听话地照做。  
“其实我对蹦极挺感兴趣的，只是之前一直没抽出空来。如果现在就走的话，这次正好有时间，但我缺一个人陪我，你愿意成为那个人吗？”戈德里克也叉了一块水果，“当然，这次算你陪我。如果你还愿意继续体验蹦极，下次你可以要求我陪你再去一趟。”  
“你会一直陪我吗？”萨拉查回了一个模糊不清的问题，他的模样冷淡而自矜，仿佛并不在意问题的答案。  
面对这个问题，戈德里克严谨而慎重地说：“我可以一直陪你完成你的计划们。我保证。”  
“那计划完成之后呢？”  
“我想，我们那时候一定成为了很好的朋友——或者说，挚友。我不会一直陪着你，但你总能找到我，我也能找到你。”  
萨拉查沉默地看着戈德里克的眼睛，然后道：“如果我永远也补不上第十一项计划，这该怎么办？”  
“还是那句话——我会陪你完成你的计划们。”戈德里克温柔地说，“但我相信，你总能在某一天找到你活着的快乐与意义，而在那一天，你会写上第十一项计划。”  
“我希望会有那一天。”  
萨拉查喝光了热牛奶。  
“那你接受我的邀请了吗？”戈德里克轻快地问。  
“我接受。”  
他们吃完水果，就收拾好东西出门，一直开车往北去蹦极。  
直到回来的时候萨拉查还有点头重脚轻，心脏在急促地跳动。他确实是轻松了起来，仿佛心中的郁气随着失重而抛出体外。但他不想再来一次了，蹦极这种运动确实不符合他的性格，因为那种失去控制的感觉十分可怕——而他希望能够控制自己。  
他打算先洗个澡。洗澡的时候，萨拉查想起他们最后悬停在空中，他睁开眼睛，看见戈德里克光洁饱满的额头、潮红丰润的面颊和鲜艳上扬的嘴唇，他的眼睛在大笑，像倒挂着的海。那时候他体内肾上腺激素飙升，他在小腹感受到了久违的躁动。  
可是他现在一边努力自慰一边回想那时候的悸动，身体却什么多余的感觉都没有。  
他有些失望。  
擦干净头发走出浴室，萨拉查打开书房的灯，准备开始积攒下来的工作。  
他在不经意低头的时候愣住了。  
脚边的垃圾桶里，那张他扔掉的纸不见了。

6、  
“散会。”  
萨拉查宣布。  
原本绕桌而坐的人群在一分钟内迅速清空，萨拉查最后关上了会议室的门。他慢慢踱步回到自己的办公室，助理已经从食堂打好饭放在他的桌子上。  
他打开了一眼：烤牛肉、烤土豆、炸薯条、苹果派和沙拉、奶油蘑菇汤。很丰富的晚餐，但上面泛着油光，这让他既感觉油腻又没食欲，他的胃甚至隐隐在抗拒地痉挛，这些食物于是变得面目可憎，他索然无味地强迫自己吞咽了几口肉和沙拉，喝了几口蘑菇汤，就全扔了。  
天色开始黑了下去，星子开始现出身影。城市里能看到的星星不多，只有几颗顽强的星星在云朵飘过之后坚持闪烁发光。其余的星星都落在地上，变成路灯或者房屋透出的灯光，于是地面被点亮了。  
而萨拉查所在的楼层正处于半空中，上不碰天，下不着地，正巧踩在两种星光的中间。  
其实按照公司的规定，他应该早就按时下班了，这个时候本应该在家或者外面其他什么地方。但是他觉得走路很累，而他不想动。  
疲惫、迷茫和混沌如夜间涨起的潮水，逐渐地涌了上来，然后一直漫过他的口鼻。它们从他的口鼻通过喉咙流进他的肺和胃，它们沉甸甸地拉扯着这两个地方往下坠。  
瓶瓶罐罐的抗抑郁药都锁在他书房的抽屉里，一直没有打开过。  
他很抱歉，他对戈德里克撒谎了。  
他没有像承诺的那样，按时按份吃药。  
但他对此事并没有多大的罪恶感，对此他很坦然，他现在仍然能够在工作时间段控制好自己，不给别人制造困扰与麻烦，吃药反而可能让他面临一些不可控的局面。  
大厦旁边的路灯刚亮的时候是白色的，又过了一段时间，路灯的明度转高，从白色变成黄色。  
他注意到黄色的灯光，在大厦的脚边，像落地的星子，又像萤火虫。  
萨拉查还记得戈德里克是如何劝他做催眠治疗的：“我知道你很警惕，心理防线很强大。你这样的人其实是不适合做催眠治疗的，因为有很大概率会失败。但是我看你太过于疲倦了，你需要好好睡一觉。”  
他说：“我希望你在催眠治疗之后能多发现生活中美好的事情。”  
萨拉查终于接受了。  
戈德里克问：“你喜欢什么颜色？”  
萨拉查脑海中浮现出一双眼睛，一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛。于是他说：“大概是蓝色吧。”  
“蓝色不行。”戈德里克驳回了这句话，“蓝色是冷色调中最冷的色彩，它时常被赋予忧郁的意义。因此，我不建议你选择蓝色。”  
“但我觉得蓝色很温暖。”萨拉查无所谓地笑了笑，“那好吧，我选择金色。这个可以吗？”  
“黄色，那黄色怎么样？黄色是暖色调，而且通常会被认为是一个富有快乐和希望的色彩。”戈德里克建议道，“严格意义上，金色只是一种较深的黄色。金色在生活中还是比较少见的。”  
“挺好的。”萨拉查点点头。  
在进行催眠治疗前，戈德里克跟萨拉查说，醒来后他会特别留心黄色的物体。  
萨拉查从安详宁静的无梦中醒来，这一次，他全然没有以前醒来感受到的困倦和无力，相反，他少有地觉得自己充满了精力。他先看到了一束摆在床头的黄雏菊。窗户被人贴心地拉上一层白色的纱，外面的阳光被纱柔和成朦胧的温柔的水，慢慢地从缝隙里流进来，一直漫到雏菊黄色的花瓣上。  
也许催眠有点效果。萨拉查想。按照他平时的习惯，他不会特别注意床头的花，但这次他确实觉得黄色雏菊占据了他的大部分注意力，并且内心有较高水准的平静，他感觉自己在正常而平稳地呼吸，他和人们的世界是一体的。  
“你醒了。”  
萨拉查循着戈德里克的声音望去。  
在另一边，窗帘全部拉上了，为了给他营造一个良好的睡眠环境。而戈德里克开着暖色的读书灯在看书，骨节分明的手指按压在书脊上。室内开着温度适宜的空调，他穿着白色的衬衫，领子上方解开了两粒扣子，露出了修长的脖颈和深陷的锁骨。他的金发在灯光下熠熠生辉，整个人呈现出一种黄色的温暖。  
这个黄色的温暖的大块物体完全抓住了他的视线。  
催眠确实有效果。萨拉查听着自己愉快的心跳想。  
“我很抱歉，自作主张让你在催眠之后睡了一觉，因为你需要至少一次完美的睡眠。”戈德里克歉意地露出微笑，“我在你睡着之后出去买了一束雏菊，你喜欢吗？”他笃定萨拉查一定会注意到这束雏菊。  
萨拉查掀开毯子站起来，他拿起那束黄色雏菊，仔细地观察它娇嫩的花瓣和微颤的花蕊——它们都是黄色的。  
半晌，他抬头瞧着戈德里克笑道：“谢谢你的雏菊，它们很可爱，我很喜欢。”  
“这次催眠比较成功。非常荣幸我获得了你一定程度的信赖，我一定不会辜负它的。”  
戈德里克关上读书灯，拉开窗帘。白色的阳光让他金色的头发更璀璨了。  
他站在窗边温柔地说：“黄色雏菊的花语是希望。我祝福你能尽早找到你生活的兴趣与希望。”  
人影和声音定格在原地，俶尔变得遥远而模糊。  
萨拉查抓回奔跑的回忆，他安静而空白地又坐在原位，等全部路灯都变成黄色的星星照耀道路，他便关上门回家了。  
  
7、  
萨拉查像敬畏生命那样敬畏死亡。  
他会想象婴儿从狭窄的宫颈中挤出，发出人世的第一声哭喊；他会想象种子的胚芽顶开沉重的石块，见到地上的第一缕阳光；他会想象刚破卵的鱼苗在下雨天戳出水面，呼吸出生的第一口氧气。  
他会想象枝条的抽芽、花瓣的绽放、蜜蜂的交配、雏鸡的破壳、幼狮的嚎叫、青草的晨露、母乳的滴落、火焰的燃烧和行星的闪烁。  
同样的，萨拉查也曾无数次幻想过自己的死亡。  
从楼上跳下去的。在浴缸里割腕的。用毒气自杀的。或者其他方式的。  
他会幻想坠落的过程中，他逆风而行，风吹鼓起他的发丝和衣袖，强烈的失重感拖拽出他的灵魂，呕吐的欲望也会变得不够真切。他会在做自由落体运动的时候，远离了世界，又接近了世界。大厦的落地镜面幕墙仍制造着光污染，楼内忙碌的人影一闪而过。热气、涡流和光，他如一个气球降落。他的灵魂被蒸腾到云之上，冰冷地注视着地上一朵红花在光的簇拥下盛开。  
他会幻想把自己浸泡进温暖的水中。他的头搁在浴缸的一端，手腕没入水中，血色婉转，疼痛被温水稀释，灵魂的头部缓缓沉入水中，思想慢慢迟钝，僵化成腐朽而永恒的枯木，连生命的流逝都显得温柔起来。这注定是一场温柔的死亡的仪式。当眼前的一切开始朦胧与远去，他就可以伸出灵魂的双手，拥抱死亡，跌入永恒的安详与宁静。  
他看到敞开的窗户会想到破碎的肉身，看到锋利的刀子会想到血液的喷射，看到交缠的绳子会想到捆绑的红痕，看到飞驰的汽车会想到扭曲的肢体，看到燃烧的火苗会想到扬起的灰烬，看到平静的湖面会想到浮起的气泡。  
他还会幻想很多很多。  
但是他告诉自己：  
跳楼如果没有成功就会高位截瘫，此后的一生连躯体都将会受人控制；他有轻微的恐高；刀子划开皮肉、剥开血管、直抵白骨的疼痛将会无比巨大，怕疼怕血的他将会难以忍受；很多死亡之后遗留的躯体都是不体面的、甚至形容难看，他体面了一生，不能以失态画上句话；他不知道在哪里才是他应该死亡的地方，似乎不管选择在家里、公司里、或者其他什么地方自杀，都能给别人制造麻烦和困扰；他的死亡甚至不会拥有任何意义。  
于是他背着现实和苦痛继续苟活于世。  
萨拉查一直觉得自己生活在一个移动的牢笼里。  
这个牢笼从他的出生之日启便开始构建，由他的父亲划下范围，由他的母亲搭建栏杆，由他周围的一切焊死结点，最后由他自己亲手锁上牢门。他出不去也逃不开。  
有眼睛一直藏在各个角落，隐秘地偷窥他，在人的脸上、在摄像头中、在树丛的后面、在下一个转角。他假装这些眼睛不存在，把灵魂塞进皮囊里，假装正常地生活，但他时常能听到身体里隐秘的阵痛。有时候他也会想，能不能细细剖开自己的皮肉、然后是肋骨，翻看里面污黑的内脏，再剥离出疼痛的心脏，看看这颗心脏是不是真的在跳动。  
但他知道，身体的疼痛从来不是良药苦口，它是万劫不复。  
所以他在任何时候都极力地控制自己。  
他其实很想活下去，也不认为自己的存在是错误的，但他也只是感觉窒息、无趣和没有意义，痛苦在不知不觉中成为了他的骨肉与流动的血液。  
当他拥有第一份独属于自己的金钱的时候，他甚至不知道该给自己买什么。  
很幸运的是，他遇到了一束阳光、一株火焰或者其他明亮的东西。在他隐秘地向外界求助的时候，有一双手掀开了井盖，向他伸出了手。它慰藉了坚冰与疼痛，让它们如流水短暂地泄出。  
那个人温柔而缓慢地剥开他层层的防御，触碰到他脆弱而飘忽的灵魂。  
他期待又抗拒，因为他知道自己的未来终将沉沦在泥潭之间。  
只是他不能这么自私。  
深渊的坠落与泥潭的挣扎，总是具有强烈的感染力。世间没有一模一样的感同身受，但黑暗能够将本来无关的人同样陷入迷茫的苦痛。即使他知道对方有能力分享那些坠落与挣扎，也不能无视承担这些所需要付出的代价。  
那些痛苦、麻木与迷茫只需要他一个人承受就够了。  
最后他正式决定，他要独自奔赴向死亡的怀抱。  
  
8、  
虽然在他们看来自杀并不光彩，但斯莱特林给萨拉查举办了葬礼，那是一场盛大的宴会。  
戈德里克站在黑色的棺材前，穿过花圈看黑白照片上萨拉查平静的面容。他知道在这平静下面的波涛是如何的汹涌澎湃，那波浪最后将他拍打进无尽的海底，而深渊在那里迎接着缺氧的人。  
世人总认为萨拉查是冷静而强大的，他站在商业帝国的顶端，手握着资本的生杀大权，也许随手签下的一个名字就是一次腥风血雨的无声开端。但在萨拉查生前，这个人口近百亿的世界上，只有五个人知道他遭受着抑郁的折磨，只有两个人知道完整的萨拉查是什么模样。  
其实戈德里克在他们的第一次诊疗前，就已经见过萨拉查。  
西装革履的萨拉查从人群中间退出来，他站在黑暗的角落，没注意到有人就坐在旁边的沙发上。戈德里克看见光影在他脸上打下分明的轮廓，嘴边挂着模板似的完美微笑，平静的绿眸冷淡地看着热闹的人群，仿佛置身度外。也许在第一次，戈德里克就被萨拉查身上冰冷而忧郁的气质给捕获了——那种气质是深藏的，也许只有他看见了这种忧郁，那是他经年累月才熟悉起来的某种气息。  
在离开的时候，戈德里克还在想，如果这个男人笑起来会是什么样子。  
后来戈德里克总是不经意地留心关于萨拉查·斯莱特林的信息。  
当他知道自己成为萨拉查的第五个医生时，他绝望又庆幸。  
因为戈德里克知道，当萨拉查开始决定治疗躁郁的时候，所有的结局就已经注定。  
但是，也许他能够尽力让他的最后一段时光过得愉快一点呢？他又抱有那么一点微小的希望，也许他可以让那个人就不这么洒脱了呢？  
他从口袋里拿出叠得十分整齐干净的两张纸，一张纸上写着“767”，一张纸上有划掉的“Fall in love”。墨水在纸上面轻微地洇开，像是生长留下来的伤痕。  
戈德里克弯腰把它们放在蜡烛上，看蜡烛的火焰将纸吞没、燃烧，然后化为灰烬。有灰烬飘到戈德里克面前，然后落在他的脸上、手上。戈德里克轻轻地拍掉。那是萨拉查曾经的求救，但现在已经没有任何意义了。  
“我不能爱你，”戈德里克小声地自言自语，“但我能一直陪着你——在你死后我也将一直铭记你。”  
他哽了哽喉头：“只有你。”  
纸烧完了，飞起的灰烬给花圈蒙上一层浅浅的灰色。戈德里克又沉默地站立了一会儿，扭头走了。  
  
就像他阻止不了他的离去一样，他也救不了他。

**Author's Note:**

> *我并不清楚英国心理协会的详细规则，“心理学工作者不得与接受治疗的患者发生亲密关系”是我虚拟的，但是在现实中这确实是有违医学伦理的，且美国心理协会制定了相关规则：心理学工作者不得与接受治疗的来访者／患者发生性///关系（包括结束治疗后）；2018年，《中国心理学会临床与咨询心理学工作伦理守则（第二版）》规定，心理师不得与当前寻求专业服务者或其家庭成员发生任何形式的性或亲密关系（结束治疗后三年内也不可以）。  
> 并不想教大家死亡方法所以……没说太多。如果有抑郁倾向请及时就诊，积极配合医生，据说抑郁症的临床治愈率是85%。萨这样主要是不肯吃药。  
> 觉得时间线不明确是很正常的，因为我特意模糊了时间线。  
> 嗯……虽然我在知乎上翻了很多，我不知道这里萨的表现算中度抑郁还是重度抑郁，我觉得在两者之间。这篇文中，萨经常会逼逼很多，一个是因为剧情和身份的要求，一个是因为这是萨的狂躁相。  
> 心理医生那边我真不熟，是我编的，但心理医生确实会更多地去引导别人说。
> 
> 767和有十一个放纵的计划都是萨拉查在求救，你们猜猜？  
> 还有疑似单向恋爱是什么情况呢？


End file.
